


【哲奎哲】Le dos

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020





	【哲奎哲】Le dos

⠀

⠀  
*OOC注意  
*pwp段子，慎入  
*精神上哲奎，肉體上珉哲  
*奎是動物精  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
崔勝哲下班時總感覺後腰隱隱作痛的，大概是今天幫忙部門後輩時不小心扭了吧，他想，並沒有放在心上，一直等到回家後才覺得不妙，一進門他就感覺到戀人不正常的舉動，發情不是第一次，但從進門就用著原來的型態緊黏著自己，又舔又啃的狀況從來沒有發生過，即使他向來都知道金珉奎愛纏著他撒嬌。  
⠀  
⠀  
但是身上的疼痛感一直在加深，等他吃完飯洗漱也都結束之後，幾乎已經無法使力了，基本的站立都有點問題，大概是急性扭傷了，此刻已經變成人形的金珉奎才頂著像蘋果般紅潤的臉頰走進房間，小狗耳朵還藏在頭髮中微微下垂，看起來怪可憐的，崔勝哲招招手，對方才露出小虎牙欲跳上床鋪，在見到主人痛的呲牙咧嘴的表情後僵住。  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎在能夠變成人形之後才開始學說話的，只要一緊張就無法好好組織語言，急得說不出話來，崔勝哲忍住苦楚後輕輕安撫他，手一碰上對方發燙著的肌膚，那人就好像融化的冰一般，輕輕躺在他身邊像是求主人摸肚子的犬類。  
⠀  
⠀  
「怎麼辦呢，我們珉奎今天可能要自己來了？」他伸手攬住身體發軟的戀人，側過頭在對方耳邊說道，金珉奎掙扎著爬到崔勝哲身上，脫下他變成人型後隨意套上的T-Shirt及對方的睡衣，抓起戀人哥哥的手輕撫著自己的的乳頭，那人還刻意的用兩指來回摩了幾下，使得他反射性的滾動幾下喉結，發出了撒嬌意味的悶哼。  
⠀  
⠀  
又低下頭交換了幾個濕潤的親吻後，金珉奎稍微恢復了理智，下身卻還是奇癢難耐，不斷的蹭著崔勝哲撫摸他頭部的手，弄到對方癢的受不了，用另一隻手輕輕掐住金珉奎已經勃起的性器，「珉奎想不想試試更舒服的？」他帶有薄繭的手似碰非碰的點了那人的洞口幾下，得到像幼犬一般的大狗狗模糊不已的回應，哄著對方要他進入自己。  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎從來不曾做過這種事，但是眼下崔勝哲並沒有給他拒絕的權力，只能一邊聽著對方的指示，一邊照著他說的做，那人惡作劇的手還在他的性器上胡作非為，軟若無骨的雙手用盡全力想掰開潤滑液的蓋子卻一直失敗，急得都要哭出來了，委屈的嗚嗚聲讓崔勝哲終於軟下心來幫他三兩下打開，順便塗抹在他的手指和下面的器官上，然後要金珉奎做平常他對他做的事情。  
⠀  
⠀  
未被開發過的後穴十分緊緻，崔勝哲咬著牙看對方在自己身體裡被包覆的已經眼神迷離的模樣好像不痛了，他勾起嘴角看著撅著嘴想要吻他的金珉奎，然後用手勾住對方的脖子讓他彎下身來，侵略性的長驅直入纏上他此刻不知道該放在哪的小舌，而後身上人渾身顫抖了一下，再來便是一陣暖意。  
⠀  
⠀  
「唔唔⋯⋯珉奎喜歡主人。」他癱軟下來又舔舔崔勝哲脹紅的性器，一不注意白濁的液體滿溢在口中，似乎是獎勵，崔勝哲又要他躺在身側，輕輕咬住他的耳朵，用牙齒和舌頭輕輕摩擦著。  
⠀  
⠀  
「乖孩子。」


End file.
